User talk:Goku259
What is this game you're talking about anyway? I probably won't join since I've never done any graphic designing ever, I might only start leaning when I'm in collage. 04:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ya i would like to join orginazation 14 and more info about wrath of chaos is coming ,thx for the compliment- Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles Okay what tasks will i have to do to prove myslef. And the symbol is really cool. Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles First of all Kingdom Hearts 3d will be on the 3ds ( no duh? ). There will be two main characters Riku and Sora. The new enemies will be called the dream eaters. They are good and bad. The good ones can be used like summons they are called spirits. The bad ones are the enemies they are called nightmares. In this game Sora and Riku have to tak there Mark Of Mastery Exam. A character name Neku appeared in Traverse town and Traverse town has 2 new districts. Sora and Riku will have new clothes. A new world featured in the game is Cite de Cloche. Which is for the hunchback of notre dame. Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles im sorry but i dont know that much about dbz can you give me a different task :) Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles uhmmm what do you mean by find a link in kh and bleach? by the way i already asked two people if they wanted to join, they didnt answer yet.Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles soo kay, here are some links i found between kh and bleach. Sora and Ichigo both have a similar hairstyle. Ichigo possess' Zanpakuto which is a special type of weapon that only destroys spiritual beings. and Sora's keyblade is a special weapon that can only destroy heartless. So they bothe possess special weapons made to destroy a certain type of enemy. Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles Yay i'm a d-rank i would want my new tasks for my new rank and i just wanted to say happy halloween Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles my friend Romeles told me about your orginization 14 and i would like to join.Morpheus1234 I did like you said and got one member to join. It was Morpheus1234. Now that i have completed all my current tasks could i recieve some new ones. Thank You. Romeles 14:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles You also said that once i completed those 3 tasks, you would tell me something very interesting about the Orginization 14 symbol. Romeles 14:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles Alright the bottom symbol is the nobody symbol. The right symbol is Soras kingdom symbol. The upper symbol is the Kingdom Hearts symbol and im not sure what the left symbol is though it does look like a ninja star. Anyways what are my new missions. Romeles 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Romeles How to Create The X-Blade: Master Xehanorted stated that the X-blade could be created when a heart of pure light and pure darkness intersected, their power being equal. Romeles 22:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Romeles Your articles They have a lot of problems in regards to grammar and spelling. If you don't fix them, someone may delete it! And you wouldn't want that. Also, now that you've received this, please don't ignore it like you've done many times before. InfinityLimit 08:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC)